


Tomorrow's Another Day

by CuppyCake5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could probably be rated as Mature, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Another Day

The two laid there as minutes passed, skin sticky and hair matted down. Bane, bracing much of his weight on his elbows, continued tracing and stroking John’s lips with his fingers. So often they were pressed into a hard line. When he was frustrated, angry, worried, thinking, determined. But now they were soft and naturally parted as his breathing returned to normal, pressing light kisses to Bane’s fingers. The masked man would never tire of the feel of John’s lips.

John always felt as if his limbs were looser after sex. Felt more relaxed with release. And he supposed that was even truer in this instance, having satisfied himself only minutes before Bane had taken on the task himself. So relaxed that the overbearing heat, his sweat, his difficulty breathing, the fact that every part of him was sticky, none of it bothered him. Not when he could feel Bane along every inch of his body. But too soon, Bane was gone, his weight no longer sinking him into the bed.

When John’s lips began to return into a hard disapproving line, Bane touched his chest to tell his little bird he was still near. “Come, John. We should bathe.” John’s movements were slow. Labored even. And Bane found it to be… amusing. He kept his hand on John’s back as they made their way to the smaller room, instructing him to wait while the water became warm. Showers with John were troublesome when one considered the mask. But oh, they were worth it. Seeing the water rolling down his body.

Water that Bane would want nothing more than to lick off his skin. As it were, Bane could only follow after the drops with his fingers. When the water was right, he disrobed and helped John in, stepping in behind him. He smiled at the sound his little bird made at the feeling of the water, it furthering him into his relaxation. As much as Bane would love to stand there and listen to John’s sounds, there was a point to this shower. He picked up the soap and began kneading it into John’s back.

John sighed as the hot water hit his skin, enjoying the way he was already beginning to feel cleaner. Then he felt Bane’s hand. His strong, large hands. They began working over his back, making John’s head fall forward with a shuddering breath. Oh god, those hands. John made a mental note to show more appreciate and affection to them from that day forward. The smaller man had to brace his hands on the wall when he felt Bane’s hand moving further down until they settled on the backs of his thighs.

Sometimes it was difficult being close to John. Being close to him and not have desire to take him, reclaim him, begin to burn within. And this was no exception. John’s naked body so close to his. John’s body so relaxed. John making sounds of content. And Bane wanted so badly to drop to his knees, to change John’s sighs of ease to moans of ecstasy. But no. No, that wouldn’t do. His little bird was already struggling to stand. Bane would push him no further, not today.

Today, he’d finish washing his John and they would return to bed, where Bane would uncharacteristically go back to sleep. Today, there would be no more. Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
